


Anticipation

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Anticipation has always been one of the strongest emotions. Can it really be tamed?





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-06-21 03:30pm to 03:46pm

Although he couldn't see them yet, the loudness indicated that the whole team had come to 'pick him up'. Tezuka almost smiled. Rounding the corner he wasn't at least surprised when Kikumaru tried to jump into his arms, happily chanting his name and title like a mantra. A little less loud, but still rather ear threatening, was Kawamura. Someone must have slipped the poor boy a racket - again. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were bickering, not really a surprise, Inui was busy scribbling into his notebook and Echizen greeted him with the same customary 'buchou' like always. All in all nothing seemed to have changed... Wait. Fuji stood a little to the left almost silently chatting with... was that really Saeki? A wink from both boys confirmed his suspicion. Alright. Some things had changed. Turning once again his eyes finally found the person he had most wanted to come back for. "Oishi." "Welcome home, Tezuka." When he nodded, eyes warming ever so slightly, Oishi's smile grew. Both boys had never been for public displays of affection and right now he was sure what they both really wanted was to go somewhere private but, judging from the sudden shift in mood from the rest of the team, Kawamura's sushi would be first. Well, it would only serve to heighten their anticipation. And anticipation was half the fun, wasn't it?


End file.
